Confused Hearts
by 1000 Cherry Blossoms
Summary: After Lisanna's return from Edolas... Nothing happened! Isn't that a phenomenon? HOWEVER, Lucy's imagination got mixed with reality and it made her think that everyone ignored her and also made her feel EXTREME jealousy towards Lisanna! She left Fairy Tail despite Lisanna begging her to come back. What will happen next?
1. Why Lucy?

**I had to write this too!**

* * *

**Why Lucy?**

It has been few days since the gang came back from Edolas. They have also brought a surprise with them: Their friend that they thought she was dead for two years, Lisanna.

Lisanna was telling everyone in the guild about her adventures in Edolas, as well as Fairy Tail's counterpart. Everyone was laughing so hard at her stories, especially about Natsu Dragion, much to Earthland Natsu's annoyance.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time with the youngest Strauss, except for one person that was glaring daggers at the white-haired girl while sipping in her strawberry smoothie. Mirajane, who was cleaning the glasses, noticed that in that person and frowned.

"Lucy, why do you hate my sister so much?" The older woman asked in sadness. Why would Lucy hate her sister? Lisanna was a very loveable girl. She just couldn't understand why…

"I don't hate Lisanna, Mira-san," The Celestial Mage replied somewhat harshly. "What I hate is that… Natsu spends lots of time with her."

The other woman's frown deepened even more. "No, he doesn't," She retorted back. "Natsu does spend some time with you, Lucy," She then put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled. "Besides, I think you should let Natsu spend more time with Lisanna because she's his childhood friend… and because he believed that she was dead for two years."

The Celestial Spirit Mage sipped more of her drink. "Yeah well, I think Lisanna should be spending more time with you and Elfman more than spending time with Natsu," She then turned to Mira with an annoyed expression. "Besides, the entire guild has been ignoring me for days!"

Mirajane frowned again. "You're just imagining things, Lucy," She stated. "Nobody's been ignoring you for the past few days."

Lucy sighed and turned away from the older woman; there's no way she could reason with Mirajane. The white-haired woman also sighed and continued cleaning the glasses.

The blond girl saw Natsu approach her with his usual, goofy grin. She just kept on sucking from her smoothie while glaring at him.

"Hey Lucy!"

She put her smoothie on the table and smiled 'sweetly' at him. "Hi Natsu. Are you here to tell me that you're gonna kick me out of the team?"

The pink-haired boy's expression turned from happy to surprised. Why would Lucy think such a thing?! "What?! Ridiculous! I would never kick you out of the team, Lucy!"

"Yes you would!" She shouted so everyone could hear her. "Of course you would kick me out of the team because I'm just a replacement for your 'precious' Lisanna!"

Everyone began whispering to each other at what they've just heard; replacement for Lisanna? That doesn't make sense at all!

"I think you should stop drinking this strawberry smoothie because it makes you more imaginative than before," He stated before sighing loudly. "Look. I'm sorry if I don't spend some time with you as much as I used to do before, but Lisanna is also a dear friend of mine, and to have her back after thinking she was dead for two years made me happy. And to make it up to you, how about we go on a job?" He grinned again. "Just you, me and Happy. Is that fine?"

She turned back to him with folded arms before walking off. "Like I'm gonna fall for that! You're just gonna bring Lisanna with us and then abandon me in the middle of nowhere!" She closed the door.

Silence. Everyone was silent as they stared at the door dumbly. No one was shocked more than Natsu himself. He just couldn't believe that one of his dearest friends would be so jealous of another friend of his. He just couldn't understand why…

A hand was placed on his shoulder as he turned back to see it was none other than Lisanna Strauss. She had a sad look on her face. "Natsu, I think it's best if you follow her."

"She's right, Natsu," Gray agreed. "Let's go and find her."

"Yeah, exactly my thoughts." Erza also agreed.

"I'm also coming with you," Lisanna stated. "I feel guilty for Lucy's leaving the guild."

The pink-haired young man nodded; as much as he hated how Lisanna blamed herself for Lucy's unnecessary jealousy, he decided it was best if she came with them too.

* * *

When the gang arrived at Lucy's house, they found the landlady standing in front of it.

"Excuse me, but where is Lucy?" The red-haired Mage asked.

"Lucy gave me the keys of the house and left."

"Left?!" They all shouted in shock.

"Why did she leave?!" The Dragon Slayer asked in anger. "Where did she go?!"

"She left because she felt she doesn't belong here anymore," The old lady replied. "As for where did she go, she didn't tell me."

"Lucy…" The pink-haired boy gritted his teeth and fell on his knees. Why did she feel so much jealousy towards Lisanna? And even if she did feel that way, that was no reason for her to leave the guild! After all, she loved Fairy Tail so much. Even when her father asked the now-disbanded guild of Phantom Lord to retrieve her and bring her back, she didn't want to go back to her father. So, how could she leave everything behind just because of pitiful jealousy?!

The armored Mage knelt down and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm sure she'll return one day."

"This is my entire fault…" The white-haired girl said as she fell on her knees, crying. "It's my entire fault that Lucy left… maybe it was better if I stayed in Edolas…"

"What are you saying, Lisanna?!" Salamander shouted as he put his hands on his childhood friend's shoulders. "How can you say something like that?!"

"Yeah, Lisanna. Everyone was happy to have you back, especially Mira-chan and Elfman." The black-haired Mage stated.

"Don't you ever say something like that again, Lisanna," The Re-equip Mage said. "You'll make people sad by saying something like that."

"Lucy is just exaggerating too much, like a drama queen," The Ice-Make stated. "I think that's how novelists act like."

The youngest Strauss wiped her tears before standing up. "That won't stop me from finding her and bringing her back!" She shouted before running off.

"Lisanna!" Team Natsu shouted before running after her.

"Don't follow me!" She shouted back at them. "If you want to find her, you should split up!"

"Lisanna…" The Dragon Slayer's eyes glimmered. He couldn't believe how determined Lisanna was on finding Lucy and bringing her back.

"Well, Natsu, shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself for not having the same determination as your childhood friend on finding Lucy?" Gray teased. "After all, Lucy's your best friend after Happy."

What Gray didn't expect was Natsu chuckling instead of attacking him or shouting at him. "You're right, Gray. Let's go!" He shouted before running off.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" Happy shouted before following his partner.

Gray and Erza looked at each other before smiling and then ran off in different directions.

* * *

A young, blond woman was seen standing in the train station, waiting for the train to take her to the next town. The expression on her face said everything in her heart; sadness, jealousy... she couldn't just stand seeing Natsu spend most of his time with Lisanna instead of her. She knew that Lisanna was probably the sweetest girl she had ever met, but she didn't like the fact that Natsu favored the youngest Strauss over her! No matter how much he tried to deny it, it was obvious to her that he favored Lisanna over her. Though something deep inside of her heart told her it was only her imagination… just like what many people told her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. At first, she thought she imagined that, but when her name was called again and it sounded clearer than before, she turned back to see none other than Lisanna Strauss running towards her. She blinked in surprise before the Take Over Mage stopped in front of her, then put her hands on her knees and panted. She then stood up and smiled happily at Lucy.

"I'm glad I've caught up to you, Lucy!" She said while still smiling. "Come on! Let's go back to the guild!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back."

The other girl pouted. "But Lucy, you'll make everyone sad if you don't come back."

The Celestial Spirit Mage gave her back to the white-haired Mage. "No, I won't go back," She stated. "I'll just find another guild that will welcome me."

The white-haired Mage's eyes narrowed in sorrow; what Lucy said made her even guiltier than before. Guilty for just coming back… guilty for being… 'alive'. But, she's not going to let Lucy leave just like that. "If you're not coming back, then I might as well tell you something," She said, grabbing the Celestial Spirit Mage's attention. "You see, whenever Natsu decided to hang out with me, he would always talk about the adventures that you and him had," She said with a smile. "His grin was big as always when he told me about the adventures that you both had, and it made me very happy that Natsu's got a friend like you, Lucy." She closed her eyes with her smile never leaving her face.

Lucy listened to everything Lisanna's said; her words were truthful enough to her, but she still doesn't want to go back.

"Thanks for sharing, Lisanna," She said sincerely. "But I've made up my mind."

The smile on Lisanna's face soon turned into a frown. "And I understand that, but first, let me tell you the three rules you must follow before you leave," She stated. "One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" She shouted. "Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain!" Her lips quivered as she was about to say the last rule. "Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life to all your might, you must never consider your own life to be insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live!"

With that said, the train finally arrived. Tears ran down the cheeks of the youngest Strauss as the blond young woman walked to the door. Before entering the train, she turned back to Lisanna with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't cry, Lisanna," She told her former guild mate. "I may come back to Fairy Tail." Without wasting any time, she entered the train as the youngest Strauss broke down in tears, with people passing by her while giving her strange looks.

* * *

Her bangs were shadowing her eyes as she teetered back to the guild. Tear streaks were seen on her cheeks, indicating that she's been crying a lot. As she entered the guild, everyone turned to her. Her brother and sister ran to her.

"Lisanna! Did you manage to find Lucy?" Mira asked.

Their sister remained silent and didn't reply to her older sister's question.

"Where is she? And where are Natsu and the others?"

She finally managed to find her voice before speaking. "… I couldn't bring her back…" She sobbed. "She decided to leave the guild…"

Everyone in the guild gasped. They couldn't believe what they just heard. They have all fought for Lucy during their war against Phantom Lord, so how could Lucy throw all of this away so easily?

"Does Natsu and the others know about this?" Mirajane asked.

Her sister shook her head. "No… we decided to split up so we can find her… and I found her near the train station…" She explained to them. "But she refused to come back with me…" She then broke down again and put her head on her sister's chest. "Why did I ever come back?! I wish I never came back! Lucy's leaving was my entire fault!"

Again, everyone remained silent. Mira rubbed her sister's head to comfort her. The entire guild felt sad for two reasons: One, was because Lucy's leaving and two, because Lisanna blamed herself for Lucy's leaving.

But, what Team Natsu's reaction will be when they find out about Lucy's leaving?

**TBC…**

* * *

**Honestly, I don't know where this story's going, but I can tell you that this story's might be short.**

**If anyone says that Lisanna was just pretending to be good, then please don't continue reading this story. I won't pull a crap like that.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed this story.**


	2. What Happened Later

**Major thanks go to crazyyetgreat, Darkwarrior1010, AshK1980, Guest, OtakuLover43 and Rogue Assasin for reviewing my story! More thanks go to the people who added this story to their favorites and followed it. Thanks again and keep your support!**

**Now, let's begin!**

**XXXXX**

**What Happened Later**

The members of Team Natsu regrouped after an hour of searching for their friend.

"Did you find her?" Natsu asked the others.

"No, we didn't." Erza replied.

"Where's Lisanna?" The Dragon Slayer asked again.

"We didn't see her," Gray replied before scratching his head. "Maybe she found Lucy and convinced her to go back to the guild."

"Hopefully," The pink-haired young man looked towards the guild with narrowing eyes. _Hopefully…_

**XXXXX**

Back at the guild, Lisanna had finally stopped crying, but the atmosphere in the guild wasn't happy at all. A fellow guild mate had just left the guild, after all.

The doors of the guild opened and everyone turned their heads towards the comers. The members of Team Natsu were met a sad gazes, and they could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"Natsu… I'm sorry I couldn't bring Lucy back…" A hoarse, weak voice said. Lisanna's blue eyes started narrowing again.

The Dragon Slayer slowly walked to the white-haired girl. "Lisanna… what did she tell you before leaving?"

The girl remained silent a little bit before answering. "She told me that… she may come back to the guild."

"I see…"

The youngest Strauss broke in tears again. "This is my entire fault…! It's because of me that Lucy has left the guild…!" She sobbed.

Having enough with his childhood friend's whining, he grabbed her by her shoulders and let her teary eyes meet his own eyes. She gasped in surprise at what he did; his eyes told her everything he felt at that moment: Sadness, anger, frustration. She could see all of those feelings in his eyes. Sadness was because Lucy's leaving the guild; anger was because of her (Lisanna) blaming herself for Lucy's leaving, and frustration was because of his inability to understand why did Lucy felt jealousy towards her, and also why did she leave the guild.

"Don't. You. Ever. Blame. Yourself. Again," He told her threateningly. "I told you it wasn't your fault. No one here thinks it's your fault, Lisanna."

Lisanna sniffled more before nodding her head. "Yes…"

**XXXXX**

After travelling from town to town to find a Mage guild to join, Lucy has arrived in Acalypha Town. This town is home to the merchant guild, Love and Lucky, which is also the very same guild that Lucy's father is currently working in.

She blinked her eyes few times, not believing that she has arrived in this town. Her conflicting feelings increased even more, but not about Fairy Tail. This time was about whether she visits her father or keeps on travelling.

The blond Mage found it weird to be showing her face to her father after what happened during the incident with Phantom Lord. She stood up to him and decided to stay in Fairy Tail, and now she left the guild that she loved so much?!

But then, she thought about lying to him. She would tell him that she's on a solo mission. She smirked before heading towards the guild he's currently working in, Love and Lucky.

**XXXXX**

Upon entering the guild, she walked to the receptionist and asked about her father. The woman told her about where he is and the blond young woman went to where he was.

When the blond man saw his daughter, you bet he was surprised. His green eyes narrowed when he saw Lucy in front of him.

"L-Lucy?"

She nodded, not smiling or showing any type of emotion. "Hello… Papa."

On the next scene, we see Lucy and her father sitting under a shadowy tree. Lucy was drinking coffee that she ordered from the cafeteria in the guild. She smiled after sipping from the cup.

"This coffee from this guild is so nice." She remarked.

"It sure is." He agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them until Jude decided to talk to break the silence. "So, what brings you here, Lucy?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just passing by from a solo mission and decided to visit you."

"I see."

The awkward silence returned again, but this time, it was Lucy who broke it. "I see that you've cut your hair."

He smiled. "Yes. A long hair was bothering me, so I cut it after gaining some money."

Indeed. When she last saw him, his hair grew below his shoulders, but now it returned to its former length.

She smiled at him. "Aha. So, how are you doing here?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Good." She sipped some more from her coffee.

Even though she said that she was doing 'good', Jude could feel that she was somewhat lying. Even though he didn't treat her like how any father would treat his daughter, his parental and paternal instincts could tell him that she was troubled. Then why would she visit him from the first place?

**XXXXX**

At twilight, the former heiress of the Heartfilia house has finally decided to leave. But before she could do so, she was stopped by her father.

"Lucy, there is something I want to inquire about?"

She blinked. "What is it?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Huh?" She blinked her eyes.

At the moment he saw her reaction, his suspicions rose. "Lucy, I can feel that there is something troubling you," He stated. "You can tell me about it, because I'm your father."

Sadness filled her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of her father. Even though he wasn't always there for her, even if he wasn't a loving and caring father, he still saw through her barrier… the barrier that she had created to hide her feelings about her former guild and friends. And this would be the first time that she would share something about herself to her father… probably in many years.

"I'm not sure, Papa…" She turned away from him. "I felt like I should stay away from my friends for a while, and then come back when I feel better."

He walked closer to her. "Why? Weren't they the ones you loved more than me, your father?"

His question was more like a taunt to her. She knew that he would taunt her about this if he ever found out that she had left the guild.

"I don't know… I feel so confused…"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, maybe you should return to your guild, to your friends."

She turned to him, not believing what he just said. "Papa, why are you saying that?"

He then looked at the sky; the stars started to appear. "Because they care about you more than I do," He replied. "They went on a war against the guild I've hired to bring you back, Phantom Lord just because they didn't want you to leave." He then closed his eyes as he smiled. "If I had people like that, I will surely not leave them."

Lucy felt her lips quivering, but even after what her father told her, she still doesn't want to go back. She shook her head before running off. "Bye Papa!"

"Lucy! Are you going back to Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know!" She shouted back as tears flew behind her.

**XXXXX**

"Damn it! I can't believe she chose that old coot over me!" Wakaba Mine shouted grumpily.

The chosen Mages for the S-Class Exams had already left the guild. Even though, the guild is still as loud and lively as ever.

"Wakaba-san, I'm sure Cana-san had her own reasons for choosing Macao-san over you." A somewhat bashful Wendy told the man.

"Maybe she just preferred him over you because he's single while you're married." Carla teased.

The Sky Dragon Slayer sweat-dropped and looked nervously at her partner. "Hey Carla, that's too much."

"What?! I don't see Cana as love interest!" He shouted angrily.

The white Exceed smirked evilly. "Really? Have you forgotten that I can see the future?"

"Huh?" He froze in his place. "W-what c-can y-you s-see?"

As the female Exceed kept staring evilly at the older man, the latter kept staring at her nervously. Sweat ran down his face as he kept down that, until her partner decided to break the staring contest.

"Enough of this, Carla!" She shouted angrily. "You can't foresee that far in the future!"

Carla sighed. "You're such a party pooper, Wendy," She shook her head. "I was going to see his reaction, but oh well." She sighed again.

The older man slammed his head on the table. "And now I'm being teased by a white cat," He whined. "This is just great…" He then raised his head of the table and looked at Wendy. "Say, why didn't Cana pick you instead of Macao, Wendy?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure that you're stronger than him."

She raised her hands nervously. "I-I don't think I'll be able to be a g-good partner to Cana-san."

"Come on! Have more faith in yourself!" Carla shouted.

"I'm not sure… she didn't ask me."

Wakaba put his hand under his chin in confusion. "Come to think of it, I did see her talk with Macao about something before they left," He then gritted his teeth. "Just thinking about it makes me even angrier!"

Suddenly, Carla's face paled. She was having a vision… a vision about the members who went to Tenrou Island fighting against a huge, black Dragon. All of their attacks didn't work on the Dragon, and when they found out that it was futile to keep attacking the Dragon, they all held hands and formed a circle as the Dragon fired a very powerful blast from its mouth, destroying the entire island and everyone on it.

The female Exceed gasped heavily as the blue-haired girl rushed to her side. "Carla! Are you alright? What did you see?"

Wakaba turned to Carla in worry. "Don't tell me… Macao will marry Cana?!"

"No… it's something far worse…"

Both Wendy and Wakaba blinked their eyes. "Huh? What is it? What's going to happen?!" The young Dragon Slayer asked frantically.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She walked away from them and went outside.

Once outside, she looked up and stared at the starry night above her. Her eyes narrowed at their sight. _Please don't come true! Please don't come true! _She then held her paws together. _Happy, Natsu, everyone! Please come back safely!_

**XXXXX**

The blond Mage kept wandering aimlessly from town to town. For money, she would perform various tricks on the streets with her Celestial Spirits, mainly with Plue.

This time's performance was with Plue balancing on a big, rolling ball. He was wearing a clown's hat with two tear marks under each of his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you now, Plue!" She shouted before stepping aside and letting her white dog walk on a rolling ball.

Everyone gathered to see the Celestial Spirit performing, and they were impressed with it. They started throwing coins in the hat that Lucy put to gather money, until…

"Help me! Some people stole my purse!" A woman shouted.

The crowd gathered to see Plue's performance all turned to the source of the woman's voice and saw three men in black swooshing by; one of them was holding a white purse.

The woman who was following them stopped near the crowd to catch her breath, and then stood up again. "I beg you! Catch those thieves!"

"Leave it to me!" Lucy told Plue to go back to the Celestial World before taking out another key. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

The pink-haired Celestial Spirit appeared. "Um, sorry, I'll do my best…"

"Aries, stop those thieves!"

"Wool Bomb!" The pink-haired spirit used her pink, fluffy wool to catch the thieves. It managed to trap them and immobilize them.

"Great job, Aries!" The blond Celestial Spirit Mage praised.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy sighed; as much as she loved all of her Celestial Spirits, there are so many personality traits about them that she didn't like. Prime examples being Aries apologizing every time and Virgo being a masochist by asking for punishment from her owner. But she got used to it.

A surprise followed afterwards when all of the guys disappeared. Lucy gasped in shock at what happened. "Where did they go?!"

"Hah! There's no way you can encounter my magic!"

Suddenly, so many people bearing the same facial features surrounded Lucy and Aries, surprising both of them.

"Lucy-sama, this guy's using Clone Magic…"

"I can see that, Aries." She gritted her teeth.

"The real one of us is the one who has the purse," They all stated; their voices together sounded like an echo. "Can you find the real one?" They all chuckled then.

The blond girl gritted her teeth. "Aries, can you find the real one?"

"I'll try… Wool-!"

"White Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of white light overwhelmed all of the clones, revealing the real one. The man was sent flying with the purse flying away from his hand, but Lucy managed to catch it. The blond Mage returned the stolen purse to the woman.

"Thanks, young lady."

She raised her hands. "Don't thank me," And turned back. "Thank the one who attacked the man." But she was shocked when she saw the one who did it, as was everyone else.

It was a boy about twelve-years old with spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. He was accompanied by a maroon, vest-wearing cat.

"Yeah, you should thank Sting-kun more than that blond girl," The cat stated. "After all, Sting-kun was the one who managed to defeat the thief."

Lucy frowned at the cat; he was so blunt and rude. The woman merely smiled.

"She also deserves thanks for trying to stop the thieves, Lector." The boy stated.

**XXXXX**

"You've stolen the lights from us," Lucy stated. "What's your name?"

"My name's Sting Eucliffe," He replied with a grin. "And this is my partner Lector."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. So Sting, what type of magic you're using?"

"Wasn't that obvious?" The maroon Exceed. "Sting-kun is using White Dragon Slayer Magic."

"What?!" The blond Mage's eyes widened. "No way! You too?!" _For a Lost Magic, there are so many users of it._

The young boy blinked his eyes. "Um, yeah. Are you using Dragon Slayer Magic besides Celestial Spirit Magic?"

She shook her head. "No, but some of my friends back at my former guild are Dragon Slayers."

"Former guild?" Sting blinked his eyes. "May I ask what guild it was?"

Lucy remained silent for a short while before replying. "Fairy Tail."

"Really?" He asked with widened eyes. "So, did you leave after the core members went missing?"

"What?" She asked in a shock.

What does Sting mean by 'the core members went missing'? What happened to them? And how will their disappearance affect Lucy? Will she go back to the guild? Stay tuned!

**TBC…**

**XXXXX**

**Okay, there are some things I want to clear out. I know that many of you will probably ask: Why didn't you let Wendy be Cana's partner for the S-Class Exams since Lucy has left the guild? And since you didn't let Wendy be Cana's partner, why didn't you let Doranbolt sneak in Fairy Tail and let her be his partner? Well, all I have to say is: You'll have to find out later.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
